The following relates generally to controlling devices and, more particularly, to a controlling device having a device mode state toggle feature.
Manufacturers typically provide a remote control with an appliance and, as such, different appliance types of different manufacturers are often commanded with different remote controls. To minimize the number of individual remote controls a user requires, universal remote controls have been developed. Accordingly, universal remote controls for commanding various functions of various types of appliances of various manufacturers have become quite widespread. Universal remote controls of this type are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,255,313 and 5,552,917.
For commanding the operation of multiple appliances using a single universal remote control, a conventional universal remote control typically includes multiple device mode states. In each device mode state, the universal remote control is configured to command the operation of one or more designated appliances. Typically, the universal remote control is placed into one of the multiple device mode states through actuation of a corresponding device mode key. Thus, actuation of a device mode key functions to configure the universal remote control to transmit command codes to the one or more appliances that have been designated to the device mode state corresponding to the actuated device mode key.
By way of example, a simple three device universal remote control may include device mode selection keys labeled “TV,” “VCR,” and “CBL.” When the TV device mode key is actuated, the remote control may be placed into a “TV” device mode state wherein it is configured to transmit commands to a TV device in response to key activations, when the VCR device mode key is actuated the remote control may be placed into a “VCR” device mode state wherein it is configured to transmit commands to a VCR device in response to key activations, and so on. For the sake of user convenience each of these device mode states may, however, incorporate certain keys adapted to transmit commands to a device other than the primary device of that device mode state, e.g., the controlling device may be configured such that, when in the TV device mode state, the keys “Play,” “Stop,” and “Pause” may continue to transmit commands in a format appropriate for a given VCR device, when in a VCR device mode state, the volume control keys may continue to transmit commands in a format appropriate for a given Audio device, etc.
In currently available universal remote controls, the device mode keys are generally positioned in the vicinity of the top portion of the universal remote control, i.e., near the infrared (“IR”) transmitter. This positioning of the device mode keys does, however, suffer the disadvantage of being inconvenient for a user. Specifically, positioning the device mode keys in the vicinity of the top portion of the universal remote control requires a user to move their hand from the vicinity of the command keys to gain access to the device mode keys when it is desired to change the current device mode state of the universal remote control.
Still further, it is known to provide a universal remote control in which the various device mode states may be stepped through in sequence via actuation of a single button, or are presented as a selectable list under the control of one or more designated navigation keys. In such universal remote controls, individual LEDs or an LCD display allows the user to determine which device mode state the universal remote control is placed into when the single button is actuated. For example, in the Primestar “Primefinder RC1402” brand remote control a single key (labeled “Mode”) is provided for use in stepping through four possible device mode states: Primestar STB, TV, VCR and AUX. Four indicator LEDs positioned across the top of the unit indicate the currently selected device mode state. To switch device mode states the user presses the “Mode” key repetitively until the LED corresponding to the desired device mode state is illuminated. The interested reader may find a more detailed description of this process in Chapter 2 of the Primstar PrimeFinder Remote Control User's Manual, document M4061 10/07.